enciklopedijafandomcom_lt-20200214-history
Aralo jūra
Aralas ( , ) yra druskingas nenuotakus ežeras vidurio Azijoje, Turano žemumoje, Kazachijos pietvakariuose ir Uzbekijos (Karakalpakijos autonomijos) šiaurėje. }} Iki 1960 m. buvo ketvirtas plotu ežeras pasaulyje, bet, nukreipus svarbiausių Aralo intakų Amu Darjos ir Syr Darjos vandenį vilnamedžių plantacijoms drėkinti, XX a. 7-ąjį dešimtmetį ėmė sparčiai sekti. XX a. paskutinįjį dešimtmetį susidarė du atskiri vandens telkiniai: šiaurės (Mažasis) ir pietų (Didysis) Aralas. 2003 m. Aralo plotas sudarė apie ketvirtį ankstesnio, o vandens tūris – vos 10 %. thumb|220px|Aralas 1853 m. žemėlapyje. Plotas išliko stabilus iki 1960 m.|Survey of the Sea of Aral 1853.jpg|thumb|220px|Aralas 1853 m. žemėlapyje. Plotas išliko stabilus iki 1960 m. Etimologija Pavadinimas Aralas kildinamas iš kazachų kalbos žodžio aral (uzbekų orol), kuris reiškia sala, tai simbolizuoja Aralą, kaip salą tarp dykumų. Pagal kitą aiškinimą Aral tengizi ir Orol dengizi reiškė Salų jūrą (iki nusekimo joje buvo per 300 salų). Esant dabartinei padėčiai, plotų buvusioje Aralo vietoje ir aplink jo likučius apibūdinimui vis dažniau naudojamas pavadinimas Aralkumaiwww.lternet.edu „Development of Aralkum Desert in Central Asia“, 2006 rugsėjo 21 – Aralo dykuma. Geografija thumb|220px|Atgimimo salos tapimas pusiasaliu 2000—2001 m.|Modis aral.jpg|thumb|220px|Atgimimo salos tapimas pusiasaliu 2000—2001 m. Aralas yra ežeras Kazachijoje ir Uzbekijoje (Karalpakijoje), Turano žemumoje. Aplink Aralą – dykumos bei pusdykumės: rytuose – Kyzylkumo dykumos, Karakumų dykumos – pietuose, uolinga Ustiurto plynaukštė – vakaruose ir Kazachijos stepės – šiaurėje. Susiformavimas Aralas yra vienas seniausių ežerų, susiformavęs nusekus ir užsidarius Tetijos vandenynui maždaug paleogeno periodo pradžioje. Nors kiti autoriai teigia, kad tai įvyko dar kreidos periodo pabaigoje. Tai ginčytinas faktas, nes nepakanka duomenų nustatyti, kada Aralas susisiekė su vandenynu ir buvo jūra (jungėsi su vandenynu), o kada buvo atskirtas nuo vandenyno ir virto ežeru. Manoma, kad iki paskutinio ledynmečio Aralo gylis buvo kur kas didesnis, todėl jūra buvo susijungusi su Kaspija. Kaspijos jūrai tolstant į vakarus, o Aralo gyliui mažėjant, ežerai atsiskyrė. Tai įvyko maždaug prieš 5 mln. metų. Šią nuomonę patvirtina fosilijų radimas Karakumų dykumoje.www.1911encyclopedia.org Salos Iki nusekimo Arale buvo suskaičiuojama daugiau nei 300 salų, didžiausios – Kokaralas, Atgimimo sala ir Barsa-Kelmesas. Bendras salų plotas buvo 2345 km²encarta.msn.com. Atgimimo sala 2001 m. tapo barjeru tarp vakarinės ir rytinės Didžiojo Aralo dalių, t. y. tapo pusiasaliu. Istorija thumb|250px|Aralo jūra iš kosmoso – 1985 metai|Aral sea 1985 from STS.jpg|thumb|250px|Aralo jūra iš kosmoso – 1985 metai Archeologai vietovėje aptinka 3000 metų senumo irigacinių kanalų. Jau X amžiuje minima arabų raštuose. Vėliau arabų keliautojų vadinama Kvarazmo (arba Chorezmo) jūra, nuo šalia egzistavusios Chorezmo valstybės. XVII amžiuje ją pasiekia rusai ir pavadina Žydrąja jūra. Aralo intakų nukreipimas XX a. 4 dešimtmetyje Sovietų Sąjunga pradėjo įgyvendinti „medvilnės nepriklausomybės politiką“, siekdama tapti lydere pasaulinėje medvilnės rinkoje, todėl regione buvo pradėta plėtoti žemdirbystė – auginama medvilnė, laukams drėkinti pradėti intensyviai kasti irigacijos kanalai. Daugelis šių kanalų iškasti nekokybiškai, todėl daug vandens nepasiekia laukų ir pakeliui išgaruoja arba įsisunkia į dirvą (pvz., didžiausiame pasaulyje Karakumų kanale, įvairiais apskaičiavimais, prarandama 30-70 % vandens). Kanalų statyba intensyvėjo, ir 1960 m. iš Syr Darjos ir Amu Darjos buvo nukreipiama 20-50 km³ vandens kasmet. Dėl to apie 1960 metus Aralas ėmė sparčiai sekti. Aralo sekimas 1960 m. Aralo plotas buvo ~ 68 000 km². Iki 1998 m. jis pasidarė trigubai mažesnis: 28 687 km², o 2004 m. beliko 17 160 km². Aralas yra netekęs trijų ketvirtadalių iki 1960 m. turėto vandens. Druskingumas padidėjo nuo 10 g/l iki 40–50 g/l. 1961–1970 m. vandens lygis krito vidutiniškai 20 cm per metus, 8 dešimtmetyje vandens mažėjimas patrigubėjo iki 50–60 cm per metus, o 9-ąjį dešimtmetį vanduo seko po 80–90 cm per metus. Tuo tarpu 1960–1980 m. drėkinimo kanalai vis dar buvo kasami – iš Syr Darjos ir Amu Darjos upių paimamo vandens kiekis, kaip ir medvilnės išauginimas, padvigubėjo. 1987 m. ežeras pasidalino į šiaurės (Mažąjį) Aralą ir pietų (Didįjį) Aralą. Tarp jų buvo iškastas dirbtinis kanalas, tačiau toliau krintant vandens lygiui, sąsiauris tarp jų vėl išnyko. 2001 m. Atgimimo sala tapo pusiasaliu, o nuo 2003 m. pietinė dalis pasidalino į vakarinę (gilesnę) ir rytinę (seklesnę). Kapavietė Aralo jūroje 2001 m. išdžiuvusio Aralo dugno teritorijoje, esančioje Kazachijoje, buvo atrasta kapavietė. Šiai kapavietei, kaip manoma, gali būti apie 600 metų. Teigiama, kad šis atradimas yra įrodymas, jog Aralas jau buvo kartą nusekęs ir tai yra cikliškas reiškinys.news.bbc.co.uk „New theory on Aral Sea“, 2001 liepos 24 Dabartinė padėtis thumb|left|200px|Laivas netoli Aralo miesto|Aralship2.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Laivas netoli Aralo miesto thumb|250px|Aralo miesto uostas|AralskHarbor.jpg|thumb|250px|Aralo miesto uostas Pietų Aralas tebesenka, ir greičiau nei prognozuota – gilesnėse vietose apatinis vandens sluoksnis druskingesnis nei viršutinis, šie du sluoksniai nesimaišo. Dėl to saulė kaitina tik viršutinį sluoksnį, ir jis garuoja labai greitai. Tuo tarpu pastačius Kokaralo užtvanką, šiaurės Aralo vandens lygis pradėjo kilti. Anksčiau prie Aralo buvę uostų. Dabar Muinakas Uzbekijoje ir Aralas (buv. Aralskas) Kazachijoje yra keliasdešimt kilometrų atstu nuo ežero. Žvejybos pramonės juose nebeliko (vanduo kai kur atsitraukė bemaž 100 km). Ekologinės problemos thumb|250px|Aralo ploto sumažėjimas nuo 1989 m. (kairėje) iki 2003 m. (dešinėje)|Aralzee.jpg|thumb|250px|Aralo ploto sumažėjimas nuo 1989 m. (kairėje) iki 2003 m. (dešinėje) Biologiniai ginklai thumb|250px|Tokių laivų, ant sūraus Aralo jūros dugno yra šimtai|AralShip.jpg|thumb|250px|Tokių laivų, ant sūraus Aralo jūros dugno yra šimtai 1948 m. Aralo viduryje buvusioje Atgimimo saloje įkurta slapta sovietų biologinių ginklų tyrimo laboratorijawww.globalsecurity.org „Vozrozhdeniye Island“, 2005 balandžio 28. Šioje laboratorijoje buvo gaminami, bandomi ir laidojami patogeniniai ginklai. Laboratorija veikė iki 1991 m., žlugus Sovietų Sąjungai ji palikta likimo valiai. Senkant Aralui, 2001 m. sala tapo pusiasaliu, kilo pavojus, kad užkratas iš laidojimo vietų pradės plisti. 2002 m. įvykdytas bendras JAV ir Uzbekijos projektas, kurio metu buvo nukenksminta 10 juodligės užkrato palaidojimo vietų (iš viso apie 100–200 tonų)www.nti.org „Kazakhstan: Vozrozhdeniya Anthrax Burial Sites Destroyed“, 2002 lapkričio 20. Ekosistemos pokyčiai Aralo ir upių deltų ekosistemos yra beveik visiškai sunaikintos. Iki katastrofos čia gyveno 24–26 (dabar likusios vos 4) žuvų rūšys Senkant ežerui, didėjo vandens druskingumas, todėl išnyko ar baigia išnykti kuojos, karšiai, Aralo ūsoriai (Barbus brachycephalus), karpiai, sazanai ir kt. Apylinkėse veisėsi iki 173www.american.edu „Aral Sea Loss and Cotton“, 1995 gruodžio 21 rūšių paukščių bei dešimtys rūšių gyvūnų, iš kurių liko tik labiausiai prisitaikiusios prie dabartinių Aralo sąlygų. Atsitraukiantis vanduo palieka druskingas dykumas, užterštas toksiniais chemikalais; vėjas sukelia druskų audras, kurios teršalus išnešioja plačiau po apylinkes. Vėjo nešiojama druska užteršia aplinkinių vietovių dirvožemius, jie tampa nebetinkami žemdirbystei. Syr Darjos ir Amu Darjos upių deltos, nusekus vandeniui, yra stipriai paveiktos erozijos, dėl to upėse dar likęs vanduo nepasiekia ežero, o susigeria dykumoje. Senkant Aralui, pastebėti regiono klimato pokyčiai – žiemos tapo 2-3 °C šaltesnės, vasaros 2-3 °C karštesnės ir sausesnės, sumažėjo kritulių, sutrumpėjo augalų vegetacijos laikotarpis. Lyginant su 1950 m., giedrų dienų skaičius išaugo nuo 30 iki 150 per metuswww.lawrence.edu . Poveikis žmonėms Nors buvo pasiekti tikslai padidinti medvilnės išauginimą ir eksportą, vietos žmonėms tai atnešė ne tik naudą. Iki 1990 m. vėjai bei audros paskleidė ant Aralo dugno gulėjusius 75 mln. tonų druskos ir toksinių dulkių, taip užteršdami atmosferą, vandenį ir žemę. Prastėjanti ekologinė padėtis Aralo regione bei Sovietų Sąjungos subyrėjimas sukėlė socialinę bei ekonominę krizę. Dėl aplinkos taršos ir skurdo šioje srityje yra didžiausias kūdikių mirtingumas (75 iš 1000) pokomunistinėse šalyse. Dėl skurdo plinta infekcinės ir parazitinės ligos: šiltinė, hepatitas ir tuberkuliozė. Ekologinės katastrofos epicentre plačiai paplitusios anemija, skydliaukės, inkstų, kepenų ligos. Dažnos ir kraujo, vėžio, astmos, širdies ligoshercules.gcsu.edu news.bbc.co.uk „Aral catastrophe recorded in DNA“, 2004 birželio 29. Iki XX a. 7-ojo d-mečio buvo sugaunama apie 45 000 tonų žuvies per metus, o 1996 m. – vos 547 tonos. Pradėjus nykti žuvims iki 60 000 darbingo amžiaus žmonių neteko darboearthobservatory.nasa.gov „The Shrinking Aral Sea“. Sprendimo būdai thumb|200px|Kokaralo užtvankos poveikis per metus: apačioje – 2005 m., viršuje – 2006 m., pastačius užtvanką|AralSea ComparisonApr2005-06.jpg|thumb|200px|Kokaralo užtvankos poveikis per metus: apačioje – 2005 m., viršuje – 2006 m., pastačius užtvanką Aralo problemoms spręsti pasiūlyta įvairių būdų: * Irigacinių kanalų kokybės pagerinimas (tai sumažintų vandens nuostolius ir daugiau jo liktų ežerui; manoma, kad tik ~12 % Uzbekijos irigacinių kanalų yra nepralaidūs vandeniui); * Druskos šalinimo įrenginių statymas; * Vandens iš upių naudojimo apmokestinimas; * Vilnamedžių ir kitų kultūrų, reikalaujančių mažesnio kiekio vandens, auginimas; * Mažesnis chemikalų ir trąšų naudojimas; * Volgos, Obės ir Irtyšiaus nukreipimas į Aralą dirbtiniu kanalu, tokiu būdu ji prisipildytų iki 1960 m. lygio per 30 metųwww.ecoworld.com „RELEASE THE RIVERS Let the Volga & Ob Refill the Aral Sea“, 2004 rugsėjo 27, tačiau tai kainuotų milžiniškus pinigus, o tokio sprendimo kritikai teigia, kad tai sukeltų ekologinę ir ekonominę upių baseinų krizęspace.newscientist.com „Russia reviving massive river diversion plan“ 2004 vasario 9; * Druskos plitimo mažinimas, sodinant druskingoms dirvoms pakančią augmeniją.www.uni-bielefeld.de 1993 m. kovo mėnesį Kazachija, Uzbekija, Turkmėnija, Tadžikija ir Kirgizija pasirašė susitarimą, kuriuo įsipareigojo 1 % šalių biudžeto skirti Aralui atkurti, tačiau fondas nebuvo įsteigtaswww.peopleandplanet.net „Requiem for a dying sea“, 2000 rugsėjo 15. Kokaralo užtvanka 2003 m., paėmusi paskolą iš Pasaulio Banko, Kazachijos vyriausybė ėmėsi veiksmų gerinti padėtį šiaurės (Mažajame) Arale. Buvo imtasi irigacinių kanalų Syr Darjos upėje atnaujinimo darbų. Šitaip buvo sumažinti vandens nuostoliai, daugiau jo pasiekia ežerą. 2005 m. baigta statyti betoninė Kokaralo užtvanka tarp pietų ir šiaurės Aralo. Jai veikiant, jau 2006 m. pastebėta, kad šiaurinėje Aralo dalyje padaugėjo vandens, ežeras išsiplėtė, vanduo pasidarė mažiau druskingas, padaugėjo žuvų www.worldbank.org.kz „Miraculous Catch in Kazakhstan’s Northern Aral Sea“ 2006 birželis . Užtvankoje įrengta šliuzų, kuriuos atidarius, vandens perteklių iš šiaurės Aralo galima leisti į pietinę dalį. Galimi naftos ir dujų telkiniai Ergašas Šaismatovas, Uzbekijos ministras pirmininkas, 2006 m. rugpjūčio 30 d. paskelbė, kad Uzbekijos vyriausybė ir tarptautinis konsorciumas (susidedantis iš „Uzbekneftegaz“, „LUKoil“, „Petronas“, „Nacionalinės Korėjos dujų korporacijos“ ir „Nacionalinės Kinijos naftos korporacijos“) pasirašė bendradarbiavimo sutartį žvalgyti ir išgauti naftą bei gamtines dujas iš Aralo dugno.www.oilvoice.com „LUKOIL Overseas Signs Aral Sea Oil And Gas Field Exploration Deal“, 2006 rugpjūčio 31 www.oilvoice.com „LUKOIL Overseas Signs Two Aral Project Agreements“, 2006 gruodžio 29 Aralas mene Aralo likimas buvo pavaizduotas Dmitrijaus Svetozarovo filme Псы („Šunys“ 1989 m.). Apie Aralą sukurta dokumentinių filmų, kaip Joachimo Tčirnerio „Aralo jūra“ (1999 m.)www.imdb.com, www.kinoexpert.ru. 2000 gegužės 30 dieną įvyko Takiro (Такыр, turkiškas reljefo terminas) pirmos kazachų roko-operos baleto premjera. Vaidinimo tikslas atkreipti dėmesį į Aralą ištikusią nelaimę.www.kazpravda.kz „О „Такыре“ – с тревогой и надеждой“ 2000 birželio 15 Nuorodos * www.worldlakes.org * enrin.grida.no * www.infoplease.com * Rafaelio Matevosiano (Рафаэль Матевосян) piešti Aralo jūros paveikslai Išnašos Azijos ežerai Uzbekijos geografija Kazachstano ežerai * بحر آرال (ar kalba) * Arala jūra (bat-smg kalba) * Аральскае мора (be-x-old kalba) * Аралско море (bg kalba) * Mor Aral (br kalba) * Mar d'Aral (ca kalba) * Aralské jezero (cs kalba) * Арал тинĕсĕ (cv kalba) * Môr Aral (cy kalba) * Aralsøen (da kalba) * Aralsee (de kalba) * Αράλη (el kalba) * Aral Sea (en kalba) * Aralo (eo kalba) * Mar de Aral (es kalba) * Araali meri (et kalba) * Aral itsasoa (eu kalba) * دریاچه آرال (fa kalba) * Araljärvi (fi kalba) * Mer d'Aral (fr kalba) * Aralmar (fy kalba) * Mar de Aral (gl kalba) * અરાલ સમુદ્ર (gu kalba) * ימת אראל (he kalba) * अरल सागर (hi kalba) * Aral Sea (hif kalba) * Aralsko jezero (hr kalba) * Aralski jězor (hsb kalba) * Aral-tó (hu kalba) * Laut Aral (id kalba) * Aralvatn (is kalba) * Lago d'Aral (it kalba) * アラル海 (ja kalba) * არალის ზღვა (ka kalba) * Aral ten'izi (kaa kalba) * Арал теңізі (kk kalba) * សមុទ្រ អារ៉ាល់ (km kalba) * 아랄 해 (ko kalba) * Lacus Oxianus (la kalba) * Lach de Aral (lmo kalba) * Arāla jūra (lv kalba) * Аралско Езеро (mk kalba) * അറൽ കടൽ (ml kalba) * Арал тэнгис (mn kalba) * अरल समुद्र (mr kalba) * آرال (mzn kalba) * अराल सागर (new kalba) * Aralmeer (nl kalba) * Aralsjøen (nn kalba) * Aralsjøen (no kalba) * Mar d'Aral (oc kalba) * Аралы денджыз (os kalba) * Jezioro Aralskie (pl kalba) * بحیرہ ارال (pnb kalba) * Mar de Aral (pt kalba) * Aral qucha (qu kalba) * Marea Aral (ro kalba) * Aral (roa-rup kalba) * Аральское море (ru kalba) * Aralsko more (sh kalba) * Aral Sea (simple kalba) * Aralské jazero (sk kalba) * Aralsko jezero (sl kalba) * Deti Aral (sq kalba) * Аралско језеро (sr kalba) * Aralsjön (sv kalba) * Aral (ziwa) (sw kalba) * ஏரல் கடல் (ta kalba) * Баҳри Арал (tg kalba) * ทะเลอารัล (th kalba) * Aral Gölü (tr kalba) * Арал диңгезе (tt kalba) * شور دېڭىز (ug kalba) * Аральське море (uk kalba) * بحیرہ ارال (ur kalba) * Orol dengizi (uz kalba) * Biển Aral (vi kalba) * Mer d' Aral (wa kalba) * Dagat Aral (war kalba) * אראל ים (yi kalba) * 鹹海 (zh kalba) * 鹹海 (zh-yue kalba) * Aralo jūra (Lietuvių kalba)